Shadow of the Cheshire Cat
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: Full summery inside: you may be familiar with my story about Wally and Artemis, "Is love the same is Trust" and "Shadow of the Archer" were written by me, this is sort of a sequel to those two fanfics, I hope this makes a worthy sequel
1. Welcome to Winterlight

Shadow of the Cheshire Cat

Rated M for language, violence, death, blood, and a possible (planned on) lemon

**A/N—you** **may be familiar with my story about Wally and Artemis, "Is love the same is Trust" and "Shadow of the Archer" were written by me, this is sort of a sequel to those two fanfics, although I'm not planning on adding the two in the story, there will be a few references but they won't make a physical appearance. However Headshot will DEFINIETLY be making an appearance, I just love writing the guy :D Anyway, onto the story**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Winterlight

Somewhere in Greenland, lay the small town of Winterlight

Snow always covered the ground in a soft blanket, in the town square the people celebrated the founding of their home, the choir could be heard from everywhere around

_The golden leaves of autumn have all fallen to the ground_

_And winter winds are blowing in to toss them all around_

_There's a feeling in the air today that fall is done for sure_

_There's a kind of light that fills the sky, I know I've seen it before…_

Roy was just walking into the village borders when this was all going on, coming out of the snow covered forest and into the pleasant town that never knew summer

He was amazed that a town could be so cold and icy and yet so cheerful and welcoming, but this wasn't his reason for coming here

He was here for something else, some_one _else

_~Flashback~_

"Who do you work for?" Roy snarled at the man who had just tried to take his life

"Go to hell!" said the assassin

Roy smashed his head against the metal ground then pushed him towards the edge of the bridge; Roy's grip on his neck was the only thing stopping the Assassin from falling off the bridge and a quarter-mile into water

"My arm is getting tired; answer my questions before it's too late! Who sent you?" said Roy

"I can't tell you, they'll kill me." Said the Assassin

"What makes you think I won't?" said Roy

"Your only bluffing, you wouldn't dare…" said the Assassin

Roy let go and the assassin fell off the bridge

Screaming as he fell to what he was sure was his death, he saw his whole life flash before his eyes, and it sucked

Then an arrow clung onto his shoe and he stopped falling, he looked up to the arrow was connected that Roy was holding

"Who?" he yelled down

"The shadows! The League of Shadows sent me!" said the assassin

"Who in the shadows contacted you?"

"I don't know; she wore a mask, pretty high up in the ranks…Cheshire! She called herself Cheshire!"

"Where did you meet her?"

"Greenland! A place called Winterlight!"

_~Flashback ends~_

And that's what brought him to the land that knows no warmth. Winterlight, Greenland

It had been 3 years since he had last seen Cheshire at that facility, when she was working for The Mask

He hadn't really seen anyone from back then for a while; he hadn't even seen the "Junior Justice League" since Wally and Artemis' wedding

Not long after that, the team even got back together, welcomed a few new members to bring it back to strength and Nightwing became the new leader, although Artemis and Wally didn't join, they had left the team and all that behind to live happily, he even heard rumors that Artemis was pregnant

Although he didn't have time to investigate that at the moment, he was busy investigating the shadows, it seemed that in the past 3 years Cheshire had rejoined them

But why did she send an assassin after him instead of just killing him herself, was this another one of her games?

He went to the Town Square were finishing up their song

_…My summer dreams are filled with winter white_

_Winterlight—quiet and magical_

_Winterlight—quiet and magical_

_Win—Ter—Light—_

The crowd erupted into cheers and started getting food from the tables

"You sir!" said a man, Roy turned to face him

"You're not from around here, are you visiting?" said the man

"Something like that." Said Roy

"Well allow me, as mayor of Winterlight, to be the first to welcome you to our pleasant home Mr…"

"Harper, Roy Harper."

"Welcome Mr. Harper! Welcome to Winterlight!"

People nearby also started welcoming him

"As I said, I am mayor of this town; you may call me Charles Scissor! Do you need a place to stay?" said the mayor

"Is there an inn? I can pay." said Roy

"Of course my friend, follow me."

He led Roy through the crowd

"How do you like our town?" said Mayor Scissor

"It's certainly lively." Said Roy

"And with good reason, did you know that this is our 100th founders day anniversary?" said Mayor Scissor "Our small town has survived on nothing but our own skill and spirit for a whole century. Isolated from the rest of the world, and still we have survived this long, that is no small feat in this kind of landscape!"

"I imagine." Said Roy

"By the way, the inn is already pre-paid." Said Mayor Scissor

"It is?" said Roy

"Yes, Miss Nyguyn paid a while back, she told us about your arrival."

"For some reason, I don't find that surprising."

"You are very lucky to have a lady like that looking out for you my friend."

"You would think so," Roy mumbled under his breath, too quiet for Mayor Scissor to hear "So how do you know Jade?"

"She has lived here for quite a while, about a year, and in a town where everyone knows each other, we became fast friends."

Then they made it to the inn

"The innkeeper, Mr. Burns isn't in, he is out here enjoying the festival, so I held onto your key." Said Mayor Scissor; handing it over to him "I wish you well fast friend, and once again, welcome to Winterlight!"

"Thanks." Said Roy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Roy walked into the inn, it was completely empty, the festival outside was really enough to take _everyone _away from their work

He was surprised by the lack of a bell chime when he walked in, they didn't seem to have security of any kind in the inn; these people must really trust each other to not have some form of security

He walked up the stairs to his right, engraved on the key was the number 3, he walked down the hall until he reached it and unlocked the door

He searched for a light switch upon entry, instead he found a lamp with some matches right by it; this place really was old fashioned

He lit the lamp and was finally able to see his room

What he saw lying on his bed surprised him, at the same time it didn't surprise him

"Hello lover," said Cheshire "Welcome to Winterlight."

**A/N—I hope some fans of my other fictions have found this, if not then I hope you new readers go to read the ones before this. And don't you DARE ask who Headshot or The Mask are without reading the other books, that's where they are introduced**


	2. Not your average interrogation

Roy stood there crossing his arms, attempting to keep his face neutral, a little difficult when all she was wearing were panties and a nightshirt

"What do you want?" said Roy

Cheshire jumped off then bed and landed on her feet just inches away from him

"Just a little fun, life is too boring nowadays." Said Cheshire, scratching the back of his head

"Why did you send one of your assassins after me?" Said Roy, grabbing her wrist

"To kill you, what else would I have him do?"

"You knew I would have been able to take him down."

"Maybe." Said Cheshire, wriggling her wrist free "Say what did happen to him, what did you do?"

"The police have probably cut him down and put him in a cell by now. Now answer the question."

"Nah, don't feel like it." Said Cheshire sitting back down on the bed

"I'm not here to play games!"

Cheshire grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on the bed on top of her

"Too bad, I like games." said Cheshire suggestively

Roy glared at her, he tried to get off but she held him down

"Get! Off!" Roy said through gritted teeth

"I don't know what angle you're seeing it but from mine, you're on top of me."

You'd think he'd know better than to interrogate Cheshire, it always ended badly. Why did she have to do this _every_ time he tried to get answers from her? And people wondered why Roy was always so stressed

"You're tense." Said Cheshire

Roy definitely wasn't handling this like a professional, the kind of affect she had on him made him furious

He searched her body for a weapon of some kind but his search came up with nothing, although by the widening of her grin she obviously got…other ideas

"Let me go!" said Roy

"Do you really want that?" said Cheshire, gripping the back of his head and pulling him in

Why wasn't he fighting back? Using this opportunity to attack? Why wasn't he doing _something, anything_?

But no, he was just letting her do whatever she wanted to him

His eyes nearly came out of his head as their lips collided, they were so…warm

He was lost in that moment for a short time; it felt like hours, even though it was probably only a few seconds

Her lips were so warm and soft, was this how they all felt? He hadn't ever kissed someone before but he had a feeling that this felt better than normal, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't will himself to stop

Then the warmth of her mouth started burning, I mean actually _burning_, he broke away and touched his lips that felt like they would melt off his face

"What did you…" Roy struggled out

All Cheshire did to reply was pull a piece of plastic wrap off her mouth, it was covered in a dark red material

"Poison?" he said before it the poison made him drop unconscious

"Nighty night, arrow boy."


	3. Unexpected Offer

Roy woke up on a chair

When he tried getting up he noticed that his arms and legs were handcuffed to it and the chair was nailed to the ground

The room was dark, he couldn't see anything around him, he stomped his foot on the ground and a loud *clang* told him that the ground was metal, so he was in a facility of some kind

His head still hurt from the poison

"_Guess that'll teach me to…never mind, I've got to find a way out of here."_

His eyes were starting to adapt to the dark, someone had taken all his weapons and laid them on the wall about a foot ahead of him, either his captor was really stupid, or this was Cheshire playing a game with him

Like it or not he would have to play her game if he wanted to escape, he tried grabbing his supplies with his feet but they were handcuffed to the chair, stopping him only inches away

He would have to liberate at least one foot before he could escape

Then, as his eyes became more and more use to the dark, he could see something by his feet, a bobby pin

He kicked off his right shoe and sock then grabbed the pin with his toes and started picking the lock on his left foot

After his left foot was free he kicked his supplies closer to him and pulled out an arrow, then threw it in the air

It landed on his lap and he used it to cut his restraints

He suited up then looked around

He saw a door behind the chair and ran next to it

He tried looking under it; all he could see were 4 shoes

Loading his bow, he slowly opened the door

Then he jumped out and aimed at the two people, and then something hit him in the back of the head

He fell to the ground, then whoever kicked him pinned him to the ground

"Didn't I tell you he was good?" said Cheshire (now wearing her normal attire)

"Indeed." Said another voice, wait a minuet, that was…Ra's Al Ghul? "Do behave yourself boy, it would be a shame to have to kill you. You may release him."

His attacker got off then stood by the others, it was Headshot; so he joined the shadows too

"Why go through the trouble of capturing me but not killing me?" said Roy now standing

"We request your assistance on a matter." Said Ra's

Now _this _was shocking

"You're asking for my help? What's going on that the League of Shadows can't handle?" said Roy

"We don't _need _your help boy; my assassin Cheshire merely recommended you're aid to lower the already small chances of failure. But don't think we _need _your help." Said Ra's

"What's going on?" said Roy

"2 weeks ago, a science outpost under Winterlight, Greenland went dark; it was running mutation experiments, taking creatures from the area and turning them into much stronger and much more obedient monsters loyal to the shadows. None of the scouting parties have returned. You, Cheshire, and Headshot are to investigate and if necessary, put down whatever is happening."

"Why would I?" said Roy

"Think about it," said Cheshire "This was a shadows science base, just think about what kind of data could be found, maybe its junk, or maybe it's what will win you the war. You willing to take the chance?"

They were definitely going to kill him after he had done what they wanted, they wouldn't let him walk away with their secrets…least they would _try _to kill him

If he could get the data then escape whatever trap they had set up, then it might just be what wins him this war against the League of Shadows

"Alright, where and when?" said Roy

"Winterlight and as soon as we get there." Said Headshot

Cheshire walked up to him

"By the way, real sorry about this." Said Cheshire

"Sorry about wha…" began Roy when Cheshire kissed him in a surprise attack

As soon as she broke off his lips started burning again

"_Not again."_

Then he collapsed on the ground


	4. Into the Abyss

Roy woke up on the snow covered ground; Cheshire and Headshot were sitting over on a log

"Son of a-what was that for?" said Roy

"We can't let you know where our base is." Said Cheshire as if the answer was obvious, which it sort of was "By the way, you talk in your sleep."

"No I don't." said Roy

"You do."

"I do not! Headshot, do I talk in my sleep?"

"Guys, we have more important things to worry about." Said Headshot

He started walking through the woods, they quickly followed

"Translation, you do." Said Cheshire

"I don't!" said Roy

"Yeesh, chill out, I was only kidding." Said Cheshire, "But your still incredibly heavy; have you ever thought of going on a diet?"

Roy glared then walked ahead of her

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked through the snow covered forest, Roy had no idea how Cheshire and Headshot were able to keep track of where they were going

They stopped by a mountain; they could see the village although where they were was camouflaged by the trees

"So where's the base?" said Roy

Cheshire and Headshot looked over the area around them, and then Cheshire walked up to a random rock and pressed her hand against it

The rock fell into the Earth then moved to the side

"After you." Said Cheshire

Roy crossed his arms "You first."

"You don't trust me?" Said Cheshire, "You're smarter than you look."

Headshot went in first, then Roy then Cheshire

Roy tried to keep an eye on both Headshot and Cheshire, his eyes shifting from one to the other constantly

"Enjoying the show?" Cheshire called down to him when she caught him looking up at her

After that, he didn't look up again

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the bottom of the ladder was a corridor that led to a freight elevator, in the middle of the room was a group of bodies

"Must have been one of your scouting parties; poor guys." Said Roy

"They knew the risk." Said Cheshire

"Still," said Headshot, he bowed his head and put his hand over his heart "Rest in peace brothers of the shadows."

"We should keep going." Said Cheshire

"Hold up." Said Roy blocking her path

"What is this, another excuse to touch me?" said Cheshire

"_Something_ killed them, and look at the elevator." Said Roy

There was no elevator, but the door was smashed in and the cords that would be holding it up were snapped

They all prepared for a fight, slowly and cautiously walking down the corridor, not at all surprised when _it _came from its hiding-hole in the shadows


	5. The Beast

**A/N—To try and get into your mind what the beast looks like, try picturing a werewolf only the size of your kitchen, if you play Fable it looks almost exactly like the White Balverine only again, the size of your kitchen**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

It attacked faster than you would think with its size, aiming right for the center of their little group

Headshot fired a few explosive bullets at the creature although this didn't even slow it down; all they could do was jump out of the way

Cheshire jumped onto its back and put a Cherry Bomb in its mouth before jumping off

The bomb detonated, temporarily stunning the creature

Then it roared and charged at Cheshire, she tried jumping over it but it grabbed her leg and smashed her on the ground then lifted her in the air again

She could have gotten out of its iron grip, if she got the chance, but Roy jumped onto its arm and stabbed it with a poison arrow before she had time to act

The poison burned inside the creature's veins, making him drop Cheshire

Roy didn't waste any time, he ran towards it and shot another poison arrow into its chest, then jumped on top of it and shot another into its skull.

Then he grabbed one of his rope arrows and wrapped the rope around its neck three times before tying it, still gripping one end of the rope, the one with the arrow, Roy jumped off then shot the arrow at the wall

The rope strangled the creature for a time, while Headshot fired more explosive bullets at it and Cheshire launched Cherry Bombs

When its pain was overwhelming, it grabbed the rope and snapped then ran straight for the first thing it saw when its vision cleared, the girl launching Cherry Bombs at it

Cheshire was knocked back by the creature, then she and the beast fell into the elevator shaft

Roy jumped in after them without thinking and all three fell into further and further down


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

Roy and Cheshire gripped onto the monster as they fell

The Beast started using its claws to try and dig into the wall and slow its descent to a stop

The sudden stop made Roy lose his grip and he almost fell before Cheshire caught his wrist

"You're not getting out of our date that easy." Said Cheshire

"I would hardly call this a date." Said Roy

"Would romantic evening fit better?" said Cheshire trying to pull him up

"No, it wouldn't." Grabbing onto the monster until he didn't have to rely on Cheshire to keep him from falling to his doom

Then they noticed that the monster was trying to climb back out, Cheshire climbed up to its head and stabbed its eyes

It swing its arm at her, nearly knocking her off but she kept her footing, then she cut the one hand still attached to the wall

It fell backwards and continued down the shaft

It flipped over putting Cheshire underneath it, she looked down and saw the ground quickly approaching, and if she didn't hurry she would be crushed by this thing

In panic she jumped to the side and tried grabbing the wall, but this was ultimately failing and she continued falling even after Roy and the beast had passed her

Roy shot a rope arrow up and grabbed onto it and hung there waiting for Cheshire to pass, when she did he grabbed her by the hand but then the beast grabbed her leg

All their weight snapped the rope instantly, the much heavier monster hit the ground soon after

Roy actually thought he could hear Cheshire screaming, but that could just be his own thoughts racing

He quickly shot an arrow at the ground that blew into red-ish goo that softened their fall considerable

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Roy stood out of the goo that had saved his life

"Cheshire!" he called

"I'm right here." Said Cheshire behind him

"Are you alright?"

"Didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

Cheshire walked up to the creatures head

"Is it dead?" said Roy

Cheshire took out a knife and cut the monsters eye out, it didn't even flinch

"Yeah, it's dead." Said Cheshire "So, any ideas on getting back up there?"

"I figure the only reason you stayed in Winterlight was to keep an eye on this place, so you must have been here before. Aren't there any other ways out?"

"Never had to use them, I don't know where they are if there are any."

"How long do you think till Headshot can get us out of here?"

"Headshot! Can you hear us?" Cheshire yelled up the elevator shaft, they listened for a few minutes and didn't get a reply

"If we're so far down that he can't hear us, we're better off looking for other exits." Said Roy

"It's not like we can even leave until our job is done, so let's finish what we're doing then focus on getting out of here?" said Cheshire

They walked out of the elevator shaft and into some hallway


	7. Notebook

Headshot looked down the elevator shaft

"Cheshire? Red Arrow? Are you still alive?" he yelled down

No response

This complicated things, how was he supposed to get down?

After they fell in he counted 40 seconds before the loud crash, so jumping definitely wasn't an option

"Cheshire, come in, do you read?" He tried reaching Cheshire on the communicator, nothing but static

So either Cheshire was dead, out of range, or her communicator was destroyed

He still needed a way down

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The halls of the facility were relying on backup lighting, like the power to all major systems had been shut off, that may or may not be a good thing depending on whether or not the security cameras relied on the primary power

"Hello? Headshot, do you read? Hello? Pick up the damn communicator!" Cheshire said into her communicator

"Nightwing, do you copy? Can you hear me? Superboy, are you there? Miss Martian? Anyone?" said Roy into his own communicator

"Damn it." Said Roy, giving up

"No need to throw a temper tantrum." Said Cheshire

"Can we stay focused on the mission at hand instead of coming up with the crap you use as insults?"

"_I _have to stay focused, how many times did I catch you staring at my ass on the way down the ladder."

He _knew _she was going to use that against him, he just _knew _it

"I wasn't…" Roy said through gritted teeth

"Sure you weren't." Cheshire winked earning a glare from Roy

She walked through a door and into some sort of lounge

"This was my favorite room in the entire base." Said Cheshire falling onto the couch

Roy noticed the unfinished coffee on the tables

"Looks like whatever happened made them have to leave without notice ahead of time." Said Roy

He found notes underneath one of the cups

"I've goatta hit the can." Said Cheshire jumping up and walked to the bathroom in the lounge

Roy ignored her and read through the notes

There were 6 different slots with notes written under a picture although one of them had a coffee stain on it making it unreadable

_Lv1 Mutation: Codename Soldier_

_Production: Very Fast_

_Almost all native creatures can survive Lv1 mutation, increases thought process and vitality_

_Lv2 Mutation: Codename Blaster_

_Production: Very fast_

_Almost all native creatures can survive Lv2 mutation, moves very quickly and explodes on impact_

_Lv3 Mutation: Codename Assassin_

_Production: Steady_

_Most native creatures can survive Lv3 mutation, poison in claws and fangs that kills within 14-24 hours as well as quick feet and quicker thought process_

_Lv4 Mutation: Codename Boulder_

_Production: Steady_

_Most native creatures can survive Lv4 mutation, slows down subject considerably as well as thought process however increases power and vitality 20X_

_Lv5 Mutation: Codename Gatekeeper_

_Production: Very Slow_

_1 in every 100 native creatures can survive Lv5 mutation, increases all 5 senses as well as speed, strength, thought process and vitality 20X as well as hardens the skin to form a leathery shield around the creature softening most attacks however because of its rarity these are to only be placed on guard duty to high-value facilities_

The last one had a coffee stain on it masking all but the codename, _Infiltrator_

Then Cheshire came out of the bathroom

"Did you find anything interesting?" said Cheshire

"Just these notes, do you know what this last one is?" said Roy

Cheshire took the notes out of his hand, after reading through it she handed it back and shrugged

"You never heard the scientist talking about and Infiltrator?" said Roy

"Why don't you just interrogate me to find out, that always ends fun." Said Cheshire

"A simple no would have been welcome."

"I don't do simple."

Then Cheshire heard a crackle on her communicator

"_Hello…Anyone…read me…Are you…"_

"Hello? Headshot, it's Cheshire!"

"_Cheshire…there's a lot…static."_

"I noticed, where are you?"


	8. On The Way

"I'm in the elevator shaft." Said Headshot as he climbed down

The pipes and metal support columns allowed him to climb down, inch by inch

"Your battle destroyed most of the pipes but they're still climbable, if I work fast I might be there in about 10 hours." Said Headshot

Then he slipped from a beam and fell a little way before grabbing a support column and pulling himself back up

"_Are you alright?" said Cheshire_

"Yeah, like I said, a couple hours. Keep me posted." Said Headshot

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Will do." Said Cheshire

"How long till he can get here?" said Roy

"Not anytime soon, and it's a one-way trip for him too." Said Cheshire

"Do you know your way around here?" said Roy

"I know that this is the residential level, we're not going to find anything on this level, least nothing that we need for the mission, although there is a bed south a ways." Cheshire winked and Roy glared

"Let's go to the next level if there's nothing for us here." Said Roy, Cheshire grinned at him "Not like…I don't…you know what I mean!"

"Oh yes I do." Said Cheshire suggestively, Roy glared again

"Where's the stairs to the next floor?" Roy said through gritted teeth

"Follow me." Said Cheshire, "And at least _try _to keep your eyes off my ass, you have to _earn _that right."

Roy glared again then followed; his eyes were starting to hurt from the constant glaring

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The facility went up from the stairwell; the second floor was the one that handled keeping track of the records of experiments that were taken just a floor above them.

"So why?" said Roy as they stepped into the hallways

"Hmm?" said Cheshire

"Why did you request that I come along? You're too proud to ask for help unless you had an alternative motive."

Cheshire shrugged "Maybe I just love your company."

Roy grabbed her wrist to stop her

"Don't screw around! Tell me what's going on or we're not moving from this spot!" said Roy


	9. Captured

Cheshire smirked at him

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" said Cheshire

"Cause I know you." Said Roy

"Do you?" said Cheshire, she stepped closer to him, her chest bumping into his "Or do you just like to _think _you do?"

Roy fought to keep his face natural

He really hoped that she didn't notice how close his hand was to her ass, who was he kidding, of course she noticed

He tried to pull away from her but she held his body firm against hers, not letting him move an inch

"Mmm, I love it when you squirm." Said Cheshire

Then Roy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and out of the way when of a deadly claw

Roy kicked the beast in the jaw, and then he and Cheshire ran a few feet away from it

Roy recognized the beast from one of the profile pictures, it was an assassin class

"Whatever you do, don't let those claws so much as graze your shoulder, their filled with a deadly poison that will kill you in hours!" said Roy

"This thing isn't the only one who uses poisons." Said Cheshire

She ran towards it, jumping over one of its attacks before stabbing it in the back with a poison knife

The Assassin clawed at its head and smashed against the wall, before collapsing on the ground

"If this is the best they have then I could do this in my sleep." Said Cheshire

"Don't get cocky, we don't know the full extent of what we're dealing with here." Said Roy

Then two Boulders smashed through a wall and slowly walked towards them

Roy shot a few explosive arrows at them that they brushed off and continued walking towards them

Cheshire threw a cherry bomb and got the same results, then she jumped on top of one only to be gabbed by the other, he smashed her against the ground

"Cheshire!" yelled Roy, running towards her, only to be grabbed by one of the Boulders

"Enough, I want them intact." Said another voice

Roy looked around; he saw more beast of every class (except Gatekeepers) surrounding them

The Boulder dropped him on the ground then Soldiers grabbed his arms behind him and kept him on the ground, 2 other soldiers did the same to Cheshire

Then a man in a lab coat walked into the group

"Now, who are you?" said the scientist

"Dr. Gram?" said Cheshire

"Hmm, you're that one the shadows sent to keep an eye on my little project." Said Dr. Gram "So the shadows must have sent you to investigate our recent drop from the radars."

"Who are you?" said Roy

"I don't recognize you, are you new? No, they wouldn't have paired you up with Cheshire, transferred in from another country…"

"I asked you a question." Said Roy

"Dr. Gram, Head Researcher of this project, and keeper of the Beast." Said Dr. Gram

"What's going on here? Why are you turning on the shadows?" said Cheshire

"My project is too great to be underneath the shadows, so I took over the project and run it myself. Unfortunately the others didn't like my idea of earning our independence from the League, that's why they aren't here with us today. And now that you know my little secret I'll have to kill you too, and your friend in the elevator."

Then a Soldier stepped in front of Cheshire

"What are you doing? Stay away from her!" yelled Roy

The Soldier stabbed her in the chest with its sharp claws

"Jade!" Yelled Roy as the Soldiers dropped her on the ground

He broke free of the Soldiers and ran over to her,

He held her limp body, her face frozen with the same fear it had in her final moments

Wait, was that a…wink

That devil…she was playing dead

Still, at her blood loss rate, it wouldn't be an act much longer if he didn't get her medical attention

As the Soldiers tried to restrain him again, he stole a Cherry Bomb off Cheshire's belt and chucked it at a Blaster

It exploded detonating other Blaster's around it until there was an actual hole in the ground

He picked up Cheshire, bridal style, and carried her to the hole in the ground

"Hold on!" yelled Roy as he jumped down


	10. On The Run

They ran through the halls of the first floor; Roy had torn off a piece of his clothing and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding but she still needed medical attention

They ducked into a barracks, closing the door behind them; Ray ran to the other side of the room and opened the door there, and then he hid Cheshire under a bed then hid underneath one himself

The Beast broke through the door and ran out the open one

"Stay quiet and pray they don't find us," whispered Roy

He heard a voice in the hallway and tried to focus on it

"You've lost them?" Dr. Gram "Well, that won't do at all. Guard the stairwell and the breach, they can't hide forever and they'll try to get to the upper levels to stop the project…don't bother patrolling for them, that would be a waste of resources and we would lose more creatures than we would if we waited for them to come to us."

He heard the footsteps walk away, probably to the upper levels

"Did you hear…" said Roy

"Yeah…I heard them." Said Cheshire

Roy crawled out and picked her up again

"You need to get some medical attention, is there a medical wing here?" said Roy

"Don't you think it would be faster if you just used that med-pack on the wall?" said Cheshire

Roy set her down on one of the beds and got the box of supplies, he grabbed painkillers, bandages, and a bottle of alcohol

The wound was in her chest, in order to reach it he would have to…he just hoped Cheshire would keep her mouth shut

He pulled off her shirt

"Really Roy…we aren't even married." Said Cheshire

"Shut up and let me save your life." Said Roy

She wore an under-shirt instead of a bra, he took that off too

The wound wasn't deep; she would probably survive with the little medical experience he could offer

"This will sting a little." Said Roy, he picked up the bottle of alcohol and poured a little on the wound to disinfect it

She winced but otherwise kept her composure

He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around the wound, trying hard not to look at her perfectly rounded breast

"What's wrong…you look like you've never seen a chest before." Said Cheshire

Really? Did she have to do this _now?_

He ignored her comment as he finished wrapping the bandage, then offered her a pain-killer

She took the pill and started to relax

He sat on the edge of the bed

"You're going to be alright." Said Roy

"For how long? We can't stay down here forever and we can't call in back up. I'll still be able to hold my own in a fight but you saw how many there were, it'd be pretty much just you against all of them." Said Cheshire

He held onto her hand

"It will be alright." Said Roy, "You never really answered my question, why did you want me to come along?"

"…Same reason you didn't leave me back there. I just love your company." Said Cheshire

She grabbed the back of his head and slowly pulled him closer into a kiss

They kissed for what felt like forever while she pulled her pants down to her ankles then kicked them off

He broke away and started kissing her neck

His soft kisses turned into tiny nibbles, being rewarded by soft moans from the neck's owner

He started working his way down until he reached her breast

He lifted up slightly and massaged her boobs, squeezing her tits ever so softly

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head

Then he put his mouth to one, putting as much of her succulent mound in his mouth, while his hand reached down in-between her legs

Reaching under the fabric, he softly stroked her clit, before inserting a finger

She moaned with satisfaction, and wanted more

Just as she started to become use to it's presence, he inserted a second finger, if the first made her anxious, then this made her ecstatic

And then he squeezed in a third finger, this sent her into a frenzy, she grabbed his hand and forced him to shove them in deeper into her, making her moan even louder

He pulled out and started using his hand to massage her other tit

Then they flipped, putting her on top; she kissed his mouth before trailing down to his chest and down his strong abs until her lips touched fabric

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off his body then doing the same to his underwear

She started by licking the tip of his cock, she had planned to toy with him, but her greed took over and she shoved the entire thing in her mouth, sucking violently

He groaned with satisfaction, the feeling of her mouth on his dick sent tingles through him, he unintentionally bucked almost choking her, she growled angrily at him before resuming like it hadn't even happened

Then she climbed back up to his mouth and attacked his lips while he flipped them again

He pushed her legs open before she opened them all the way, granting him access

He plunged his cock into her, sending tingles through her

He quickly thrusted in and out of her, going harder and deeper with each thrust

Then he began sucking on her tit again, his tongue licking over the entire area while he also massaged the other one

She was close, she could feel it and so could Roy

He squeezed both her tits hard, to tell her to hold out just a little longer

His thrust quickened, he thrust in and out of her so fast they were going faster than her heartbeat that was already skipping a beat

He stopped for a short moment, just as she was about to scold him he thrust into her one last time, with so much force it sprung both their orgasms

He collapsed on top of her; they were both exhausted and out of breathe

"So…you're first time?" said Cheshire

"Yeah…yours? Said Roy

Cheshire chuckled

"Well…first time I've done it…for any reason other than to literally…squeeze out information…"

They both just lay there for a while, even after they had the strength to move again

Until a sound came from Cheshire's communicator

"_Cheshire...Red Arrow…do either of you read me?" it was Headshot_

Cheshire grabbed her communicator while Roy got up and put his clothes back on

"I'm here, what's going on?" said Cheshire

"_Well, I was attacked by some beast when I finally reached the ground, nothing I couldn't handle, where are you?" said Headshot_

Cheshire got up and put on her own clothes

"We're in the barracks, we'll meet you at the elevator." Said Cheshire

"_Okay, see you there." Said Headshot_

After they were both clothed they started for the door

"…You were good." Said Cheshire

"Thanks…so were you." Said Roy

Then they started for the elevator


	11. Rally Point

As they approached the elevator shaft they could already see Headshot standing there

His uniform was a little torn up but his mask was still intact

"There you are." Said Headshot

"You took your time." Said Cheshire

"Are you alright, we heard Dr. Mark say he was sending some of his monsters after you?" said Roy

"I met some monsters when I got down here, they're dead now. Wait, did you say Dr. Mark? The head scientist?" said Headshot

"He's the one behind all this." Said Cheshire

"He's pretty stupid if he thinks he can betray the shadows and stay healthy."

"Well, now it's our job to make sure he doesn't."

"One problem, he's blocked all the passageways to the upper levels." Said Roy

"Nothing we can't handle in our sleep." Said Cheshire

"We can't just storm in killing everything we see, we need a strategy or some way to kill them faster." Said Headshot "Cheshire, do you know where the central computer is?"

"Yeah, second door to the right after you come off the stairwell, why?" said Cheshire

"If we can reach it then I can hack into the system and find more information on the beast, and some way to kill them." Said Headshot

"Let's go then." Said Roy

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked up the stairwell, at the top was a Boulder, it attacked them and Cheshire jumped on top of it and planted a small explosive on it then jumped off, Roy and Headshot fired explosive at its head, all the explosions combined was enough to kill it and send it's body down the stairs

"Not the best security around here." Said Cheshire

They walked out of the stairway and into the computer room

Inside were a few Soldiers and Blasters

The Blasters ran right at them, Headshot destroyed them all before they got close. After easily dispatching the Soldiers, Headshot began hacking into the mainframe

"Keep me covered." Said Headshot

Roy aimed at the door while Cheshire readied some Cherry Bombs

2 Assassins came through first; they must have already realized where they were and what they were doing

Cheshire took down the one on the left while Roy got the one on the right, then a wave of Soldiers and Blasters came through, Roy took down the Blasters, the explosion taking down the rest

"Good aim." Said Cheshire

"Thanks." Said Roy

"Well, you two seem to be getting along. Did some bonding while I was stuck in the elevator?" said Headshot

"You could say that." Said Cheshire, winking at Roy

_Access granted_

"I'm in…searching files and, what the?" said Headshot

"What is it?" said Roy

"…These sick twisted fucks!" Said Headshot


	12. Master Plans

"What's on the computer?" said Roy

"Take a look for yourself." Said Headshot

Cheshire kept the creatures attacking the door at bay while Roy read through the files.

_Human Mutation: Code Name Infiltrator_

_Production: Steady_

_All humans can survive this however finding areas to harvest test subjects without being discovered is difficult, mutation alters the human's mind making them undyingly loyal to us and yet keeps all the memories and emotions of it's past self, when forced to drop the act it is also capable in combat despite whatever physical handicaps it had before, increased vitality, power, and thought process_

"How many test subjects have they abducted?" said Roy

"Two-Thousand." Said Headshot "If I had known what these people were doing…"

"We get it, you hate mind control! Now how about giving me a hand?" said Cheshire, being swarmed by monsters "I can't hold them off forever!"

Roy helped her fight back the beast while Headshot kept digging through the files

"What are you looking for?" said Roy

"I'm trying to find out how they're making these things so that we can destroy it, I'm not letting this abomination to continue for another second." Said Headshot "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"More bad news?" said Roy

"This isn't just a mutation it's a virus! They have the virus stashed in missiles ready to be sent all over the world!"

"Guys! Hurry it up!" yelled Cheshire

"Although there is a bright side, the fuel in the missiles should be enough to destroy everything here if we detonate it, although odds are we wouldn't get out in time if we did that." Said Headshot

"Okay, let's…"

Then Cheshire was thrown from across the room into the computer

"Jade!" said Roy

"Are you all right?" said Headshot nonchalantly

"Never. Better." She said, the bitterness in her voice clear

They heard slow clapping at the door

"Impressive. I am truly amazed at how far you have come." Said Dr. Gram

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't put a bullet in your head!" said Headshot with his gun ready

"Come now, we're all adults here, let's at least _try _to be civil." Said Dr. Gram "Here I am, about to offer you a deal that really is your only hope to survive today."

None of them put down their weapons

"Oh come now, surely you're at least interested?" said Dr. Gram

"No." said Roy

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to betray the Shadows?" said Cheshire

"I work for money and murderers, not slave drivers." Said Headshot

"A pity, then I guess I have no choice but to…"

"You talk too much." Said Cheshire, throwing a shuriken at him, implanting perfectly into his neck

He grabbed at his throat; gasping for breath before Headshot, well…shot him in the head


End file.
